


Куда угодно

by Umbridge



Category: Real Drive
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фик написан на ЗФБ-2014</p>
    </blockquote>





	Куда угодно

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ЗФБ-2014

Кушиму некому обвинить, что он живет прошлым. Потому что у него никого нет, точнее никого кроме Хару. Это удобно. Он может проводить в больнице каждую свободную минуту и не объяснять никому, почему он это делает. Он может даже спать в палате, если разложить встроенную в стену кушетку, если захочет. Никому нет до него дела, и нет дела до его чувств. 

Дома он тоже сам себе хозяин. Потому никто не будет спрашивать, зачем столько лет он хранит вещи Хару, и не придется врать, выдумывать причину. Всем все равно. И это Кушиме на руку. 

Каждый вечер, возвращаясь из больницы, он идет в специальную комнату — определенная температура, определенное освещение, фильтрация воздуха — к вещам Хару. Они гораздо более живые, чем телесная оболочка того в госпитальном центре. В них — вся их история, с первого дня до последнего. 

Кушима никогда не соблюдает последовательность. Сегодня покрутит в руках очки, завтра футболку. Когда он надевает потертую куртку Хару, он погружается в тот день, когда они встретились, и ему не надо погружаться в метал. Стоит только сунуть руки в карманы, и он нащупывает пальцами клочок сигаретной пачки со своим номером. Все — солнце, запах морской воды, голоса людей вокруг, шум улицы и его лицо — возвращается к нему. Он снова стоит у магазина, улыбается и кивает головой, чтобы Хару, точнее он тогда еще не знал, что это Хару, подошел. Они переглядываются, разговаривают взглядами ничуть не хуже, чем словами. 

Кушима вытаскивает руку, бережно снимает джинсовку, вешает в шкаф и берет в руки очки. Надевает и видит комнату в квартире Хару. Там они первый раз были близки. Он вспоминает страсть, и нежность, и потерянность. Как он тогда сам не понимал, во что все выльется, но зато был уверен — это не закончится так просто. Он видит закрытое римской шторой окно, видит кровать без покрывала, одеяло сползло на пол. Голая спина Хару, и желание закрыть его, чтобы не замерз. Кушима вздыхает, снимает очки. Тут его вотчина, его место, где он снова счастлив.

А вот зубная щетка Хару. Последние годы, перед тем как тот впал в кому, перед тем, как океан выключил его сознание, Хару часто оставался у него. Они почти жили вместе. Много лет оставалось «почти», которое ни один из них не смог перешагнуть. Сейчас Кушима сделал бы шаг, он уверен.

Кушима оставляет в покое зубную щетку, задумчиво крутит брелок для ключей, потом перетряхивает костюм. Хару не любил официоз, не любил пиджаки, считал, что они на нем плохо сидят. Кушима улыбается. Чистой воды чепуха, костюмы на Хару сидели прекрасно. Галстуки Хару тоже завязывать не умел, и Кушиме приходилось помогать ему каждый раз, как их приглашали на прием. Он поглаживает один из галстуков — длинный, узкий, яркого синего цвета. Это Кушима подарил Хару на день рождения. Последний день рождения, когда тот еще мог говорить, ходить, мог быть рядом с ним. 

Кушима вздыхает, смотрит на часы Хару. Те все еще идут. Пора прощаться до завтра с вещами из прошлого, пора возвращаться в настоящее. Кушима напоследок оглядывает комнату, запирает дверь и быстро пробегается по кнопкам панели управления. Все должно содержаться в идеальном порядке. 

Потому что Кушима верит. Нет, не верит, знает, что Хару вернется. Наденет очки и куртку, натянет пиджак, жалуясь на то, как ужасно тот сидит. Почистит зубы зубной щеткой, или скорее купит новую, эта слишком давно стоит без дела. Кушима не сомневается, что Хару снова откроет глаза, заговорит с ним, пойдет с ним, как обычно, на край света, за горизонт, в океан, куда угодно. 

И пока Кушима ждет, надежда остается с ним. В каждой вещи, в каждом дне, в каждом воспоминании, которые он хранит. 

 

Название: О таком пишут книги  
Переводчик: Lucky Jack  
Бета: Кито  
Оригинал: They Write Books About This Sort of Thing, meandyouwatson (разрешение: в процессе)  
Размер: драббл, 177 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Сота Аои/Холон  
Категория: гет  
Жанр: флафф   
Рейтинг: G  
Размещение:   
Для голосования: #. WTF Real Drive 2014 - работа "О таком пишут книги"

Это неистовое безумие они делили на двоих. Два тела, влекомых друг к другу глубоко внедренным желанием. Ему не нужно было смотреть на нее, чтобы видеть, с каким естественным проворством она двигается. Взмахи рук, повороты, отражения ударов. Не открывая глаз, он поймал ее за ногу и потянул вниз, по инерции полетев к ее корпусу. Она без колебания ответила, обхватив его ногами и перекатившись; потом, не прерывая движения, удобно уселась верхом. Вес прижатого к груди тела выбил из него дух. Пришпиленный к полу, задыхающийся, он сморгнул попавший в глаза пот и сфокусировал взгляд. Она смотрела на него через затемненные линзы спокойно и невозмутимо.  
— До двух побед, — прохрипел он и поднял руку в перчатке в знак поражения.  
Она начала перемещать свой вес.  
— Поняла.  
— Холон, — его загрубевшая ладонь поймала ее кисть, и она замерла, — подожди.  
Неумелым движением он коснулся мозолистыми пальцами ее затылка. Медленно-медленно провел вниз. Плоть к неплоти — будто наэлектризованная. Оба ошеломленно замерли на месте.  
— Лучше даже до трех.  
— Как пожелаете.


End file.
